


Fatale

by chambermusic



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Jack the Ripper DLC
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Horror, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambermusic/pseuds/chambermusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个重述的睡美人故事。JTR（开膛手杰克）/Jacob短文，另附提及的RothFrye背景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> 被分为两部分的短故事，阅读时也许会需要一些耐心（但我希望最后这样叙述的意义能够得以体现）。故事源于我的一场梦境——现在看我并不觉得雅各布是个这样难以释怀的的人，但我很喜欢这场梦，故。
> 
> 附注：亨利·雷蒙德是索尼独占的Dreadful Crimes系列任务NPC，犯罪头子Adam Worth的假身份。

_当旅行者进入城堡时已是黄昏，但那幢幽闭、破败的建筑物中心却仍旧被夜晚般的阴影笼罩，空气中是尘封多年的凉意。多年以前，这里的外墙曾一度爬满了荆棘；但现在，连那些张牙舞爪的植物也在岁月的风蚀中只剩下黑色的躯壳，像无数干枯的手指在绝望中伸向天际。_  
_旅行者用一柄斧头劈开了他的路，远古的石墙是一张老朽的嘴，灰色的石块中露出一人高的缺口。但当第一束夕阳照射进洞口，旅行者并没看到他所追求的金银；相反，被石墙环绕的房间只有一张业已腐朽的帐幔大床。然而在破败的床褥之中，旅行者看到的情景叫他大吃一惊。_  
_——那是一个肤色红润、生气勃勃的年轻男人，正沉睡在老朽、霉变的床褥之间，赤裸得如同到这世界来的第一天。他白皙健美的胴体散落在床榻上，充满血色的肌肤映着夕阳那令人目眩神迷的金泽——实际上，旅行者还从未见过像他一样美丽的人。更叫人称奇的是，一具灰绿色的骷髅正同情人般亲密地躺在年轻男人怀里，每一块骨头都印着深沉的霉斑印迹。_  
_这个可爱的人怎么会怀抱着这样令人生厌的东西，又是怎么到的这儿？在旅行者的眼里，男人胸膛每一次的起伏，每一寸粉色的肌肤都像是无辜的邀请；他散乱的深色秀发比他见过的每一个女孩儿的还要黑、还要亮。一瞬间，旅行者原本到这里来的目的都不再重要了，他只想去看他每一处——假如那双眼睛睁开，又将是怎样的一副光景！于是他任由双脚将他带到了男人沉睡的腐朽床帐之外。而当这具鲜活肉体的香味侵袭了他——在腐恶的臭味之上——他在他的面颊上落下一个吻，品味着舌尖湿热的温度。_  
_下个瞬间，旅行者听到一声急促的抽气声：在他身下的年轻男人睁开了双眼。一时间，那双漂亮的眼睛里写满了疑惑。年轻人用干涩的声带不断重复着什么，似乎也讶异于自己怀中的朽骨。他的语调是熟悉的，词语却令人无法分辨，如同已经无人记得的上古语言。旅行者握住他的肩膀，向他作出这样那样的承诺——他会带他走，离开这令人生厌的地方——他却仍旧不停。_  
_于是旅行者倾下身，吻住了他的嘴。当他用唇舌剥夺着他的空气，年轻人平静了下来，如同终于再遇见了能被他所理解的事物——他的吻像一眼被封埋多时的泉水一般甜美，令旅行者沉醉其中。当他抚摸上他光裸的脊背，年轻人矫健有力的双腿轻巧地环上了旅行者的腰。_  
_那具破烂的尸骸很快被推下床遗忘了；用唾沫润滑，旅行者进入了年轻人的身体。在如漆似胶的交欢之中——当旅行者迷醉于这个沉睡美人的狭窄火热——年轻人无暇、健朗的双臂深情地扣住旅行者的脖颈；而这亲热的拥抱不断加深，直到动情的旅行者被窒息在他欲望的顶点上。_  
_——旅行者的尸体无声地滚落在腐朽的床铺上。一声轻巧、满足的叹息，之前沉睡的年轻人再将他搂入怀中。_ _城堡与睡美人再度陷入沉眠。_

雅各布摇了摇头，笑着将故事折叠起来，再放回他们两人临时用作饮酒的桌上。“倒像是那个假托作者亨利·雷蒙德会写的一便士恐怖小说。”  
杰克从帽檐下仔细地观察着他。他们仍像往常一样在雅各布的公寓中分享睡前饮料，桌上是两人惯用的杯子。雅各布背对着他，起身在简陋的柜子里寻找酒精——他在拿甜酒，杰克知道他在拿甜酒。他他妈恨透了甜酒，但那无关紧要。  
雅各布今天穿着他那件带着横裁腰线的长外套。杰克最喜欢他穿这件衣服。那条轻巧的腰线就落在他腰围的最细处，让他近来清瘦的身形更加引人注目。哦，那条巧妙的腰线——像水鸟的头，像等待被扼住的脖颈，他想要用手丈量它。  
“——白教堂最近怎么样？”自诩为他师傅的男人给两个杯子里各自倒上三指高的饮料，一边不经意地问。  
“你不才是整个地下伦敦的拥有者吗？”杰克回答道，“你该比我清楚才对。”  
“只是名义上，”雅各布习惯性地笑了笑，对他的挑衅置若罔闻。“你如今花在白教堂的时间可比我要多多了。”  
_是的_ ，他想。“……有几个人对兄弟会给他们的份子不满，事情已经摆平了。”他考虑了半晌才说。  
雅各布并没深究。“我一直很信任你做事的，”他说着，将酒杯举到唇边。  
—— _他以为他是谁，能跟他这么说话_ ？杰克还没有纠正他的错误。但快了，快了。雅各布很快就会知道他从来不是他的父亲，他的主人，他的师傅。  
他们各自将杯中物一饮而尽。酒精给雅各布的面颊上带来一分酣红。他轻松地说：“那咱们两个也都该离开了。”  
“你要去哪儿？”杰克问。他们就坐在雅各布的公寓里。  
“你知道我不在这儿睡的，”酒精让雅各布的面容放松轻快，他眼里几乎有得逞一般的光芒。话音未落，他的人业已翻窗而去，杰克暗暗咬牙。  
——不过，雅各布同样不知道杰克对他晚上睡在哪儿一清二楚。  
_他睡在如今业已重建的阿尔罕布拉音乐厅里_ 。  
杰克决定今夜去拜访雅各布。

 


End file.
